Light Darkness
by TheHappyTyranid
Summary: A boy named Tim has suffered a horrible fate. But will that fate be the beginning of a new adventure, or the return of an old evil? Or could that very evil be the hero himself? Read to find out. Rated M for cussing. Art is not mine. On haitus
1. Prolouge

**I decided, "Hey, you know what would be better than just one Pokemon story up? Two! Then I'll have more work to do!" I hate my mind. But enjoy.**

Tim was on a family vacation to the Sinnoh region, away from their home in the Ganbarou region. Tim was only a seven year old when he had his whole world come crashing down on him. One person, one act, that is what killed his future. No one was there when he needed them, and no one was there when he was killed. Or was there? Let us take a look back to that day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Come on, Tim!" His mother shouted.

"Coming!" Tim said, coming out with his black and golden shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes. He was no more than four feet tall at the time, something he was extremely proud of. However, had the bad tendency to lie. He could do it well, though. His hair was dirty blond, his hands small.

"Alright, let's go!" His dad said. His dad was a risk taker. He loved to drive right at the speed limit, just so the officers couldn't give him a speeding ticket, but he could go fast.

As the engine revved up, the family of three slowly had their car climb the hill that was Mt. Coronet, the large mountain looming over their heads. However, they didn't notice the, "Do not Pass!" sign as they went up. They had made it to where the temple was, only to find ruins. Little Tim started playing among the rubble. His dad moved in to take a picture, only to frown at what cam out. It was a picture of Tim, but it also had Arceus herself behind him, looking as if she took great interest in what he was doing. However, there were more than just tourists there. Team galactic was there, setting up some machine as a last resort, just in case their plan should fail. Tim was swatted aside as what looked to be a white claw with purple on it. Then the figure rose to its full height. It was Palkia, ruler of space, and he looked pissed. Dialga soon appeared as well, both of them fighting the Galactic members. However, their efforts were in vain as the machine that was planted swelled up, and released a poisonous mist. Instantly, Palkia and Dialga seemed to falter, a large shadow doing so as well. Out of the shadow came Giratina, the pokemon who ruled the distortion world. Tim's parents opened their mouths in awe as Giratina swatted the machine aside, as if it was Tim' playing with his action figures. However, the damage was done, and what looked to be a blue portal opened. On the other side was Arceus, her body demented and crippled. All the lengendaries tried to come to her, but she put up a force field.

"The liquid, is melting from my bones. Find him, and he will be able to help you," She said, looking at Tim. Arceus then let out one last breath as her body dissolved into a purple substance, which then burned to ashes, and then the ashes burned to nothing. Dialga started to cry, Palkia looking away. Giritina just looked at Tim. He then nodded, and left back to his world. Unfortunately, at that time, disaster struck. Dialga's tail had thrashed about during it's crying, making the pillars fall. Two headed to Tim's parents, three headed for Tim. Palkia, acting quickly, went over and shielded Tim from the rocks. Dialga wasn't as quick. Dialga, the Pokemon of time, was to late. Tim's mom died from being crushed, and Tim's father lost one of his arms. Palkia instantly took the moment to apologize.

"I am sorry for your loss. But you must keep going forward. Some things can only change through time," He said. As a parting wish, he let them both go back to their region, and paid for their expenses. Dialga looked to her brother.

"Why must this happen?" She asked.

"It is fate sister, and fate can't be remade once it has been set," Palkia said in return.

"Fate is like a diamond. Lasts forever, and is sharp," She said, tears in here eyes.

Tim was traumatized that day. Every day, he would go on about Pokemon, and how fascinating they were, while his father had to work all day. They would never realize how much that one moment changed their lives.


	2. Chapter 1

**I already posted a chapter today, but since I have nothing better to do, here's another! And you get a chapter and you get a chapter!**

Tim was about to go to the middle school that existed in his neighborhood. Unfortunately for him, he was no longer the boy he used to be. He used to be energetic, annoying, and wouldn't stop talking about Pokémon for a minute. However, as he got older, he became a bit more relaxed, was alright to be around, and only would pipe in about Pokémon when he had the chance. He was still a bit naive, and even a bit rash. Tim was now a comfortable nine years old, just a year younger than a trainer would be.

"Alright dad, I'm going to school!" He shouted.

"Have fun, and stop going in the cold without a jacket! You'll freeze!" his dad shouted back.

Tim chuckled as he went to the bus stop. Fortunately for him, it was just at the end of the street, meaning he could talk with his friends and wouldn't have to walk five miles to school.

When Tim got to the bus stop, he saw no one there. Puzzled, he looked around, seeing if there were any people around. He sighed when he checked his bus route and saw that no one else had it.

 _I'll be alone, most likely_ , Tim thought. His train of thought ended though when he saw the bus coming.

"Alright, the start of a new day," he said to himself. As he got on the bus, he saw the normal barrage of kids. Some of them were taller than others, others smaller. He presented his ID to the bus driver, who nodded. As he went to sit down, he was tripped by the neighborhood bully, Lester.

"Look who's back!" he shouted, a confident smirk on his face. Tim just sighed as he got back up, and went to the back of the bus. No one was there, so he had a chance to think.

"Ever wonder why he doesn't come to school without a jacket?" Tim heard someone whisper.

"Dunno, maybe it's the fact that his house has the air conditioning broken," Someone else said.

"Maybe it's cause that dork has to be a certain temperature so he doesn't wet his pants!" Lester said. Someone stood up for Tim that moment.

"You do know that he lost his mom four years ago, and his dad had to be on crutches until they got him a Pokémon who can help him, correct?" The voice said.

"Wait, he lost his mother?" the second voice said.

"Dang! No wonder he hasn't been all that social. Losing your parents takes a toll on your shoulders," the first voice said.

"How do we know if you're speaking the truth, little girl?" Lester said.

"Because I was there when it happened," She said. The first two gasped. Lester seemed to keep his mouth shut.

"What are your names?" The girl asked.

"My name's Cassandra, that is Will, and big neck over here is Lester," Cassandra said.

"So what's yours?" Will asked.

"My name is Mary," She said. The bus came to a stop as they arrived at the school. Tim got up, allowing everyone else to go first. All the while, Tim didn't see that Mary was looking for him.

Tim was hurrying for his next class, since he had 5 blocks. He had History first, a favorite of his; Science, which was also great; Math, which he despised; Writing, which he was alright with; and then his last period was Gym, but considering how his last few weeks, He didn't want to spend much time in there. He rushed to his first class, everyone wondering why he didn't have a jacket. Just as Tim managed to get into the classroom, the three minute bell rang, loud footsteps coming from the hallway. Tim was the first one in the class, and chose to be in the front, away from the door, but away from the windows. The teacher was a male, and had a fine beard as well as a somewhat large belly. He had glasses on and was working on a checklist of some sort. The rest of the class started coming in, each person being either someone he thought he knew, or someone he couldn't tell if he knew them or not. However, out of the small sea of faces, he recognized Mary, her Pink hair and long ponytail obvious.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Less, and I will be your history teacher," The teacher said. Some students snickered, thinking how "Less" played into him.

"Alright class, today we will be taking a pretest," Mr. Less said. Tim heard half the classroom groan, each one conveying irritation. Tim just shrugged. Tim thought pretests were normally basic knowledge. Tim sighed as he began the pretest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

30 minutes later

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tim had finished the pretest, most of the questions easy, and gave it to the teacher, who immediately went through and graded it. Mary was the first one done, so she was drawing in one of her books with a bright red crayon. Soon, one by one sometimes, the rest of the class turned in the pretest. Mr. Less seemed startled when he looked at them.

"The first four people who turned this in all scored above an 80," He said, conveying bafflement. Tim did a winning pose in his mind.

"Mary and Tim both made 100's," He said, his bafflement very clear. Some people in the class started murmuring.

"The rest of you scored below a 60," Mr. Less said, now conveying irritation.

"How could only four out of the twenty people in the class remember stuff from last year?" he whispered.

"Mary, Tim, Will, and Susan, meet me after class," he said. The bell then seemed to ring, allowing Tim to leave class and got to the next. Tim was waiting for something to go wrong in the day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sure enough, something had gone wrong during the day.

Tim found out that he had every class with Mary, and had Gym with Lucas, the loudmouth practically dominating the field with is size.

Today, as a pretest, the class had to run around the gym twice, and then go for a dodge ball match. Tim conveyed irritation by choosing to be on the opposite side of Lucas, Mary joining him.

When the match started, three people from Tim's team were out, Lucas managing to get two of the hits. However, Tim had gotten one of the balls and threw it, getting another person out. Mary then picked up two of the dodge balls, and threw them with speed only equaled to that of Lucas.

Lucas found himself hit in the nuts accidentally as he tried and failed to dodge the ball. Another person from the other team was sent out, making Tim want to thank Mary. After the match, Tim and his team had won, the battle being settled quite quickly.

Lucas started cursing under his breath as the Coach looked to either team and nodded.

"You all made a 100!" she shouted. The bell rang, meaning that the group had to go to their buses or cars. However, Tim couldn't afford to be on the bus in the afternoon, making him have to walk home. He was halfway across the path when he saw the sky start to convey thunderclouds. Tim shrugged as he continued past the area. What he didn't expect was a lightning bolt to hit right in front of him, making a thunderstone appear. When Tim went over and picked it up, he felt like there was electricity flowing throughout his body. With a struggled gasp, he fell over, clutching his chest as he started feeling strange. He soon found himself blacking out due to what felt like white fire going through his bones. However, Mary was walking home as well, and noticed Tim going down. She rushed over to him as he steadily fell on his face, making him unconscious.

"Oh Arceus," Mary said.


End file.
